We Could Watch It Fly
by IlyShay7982
Summary: Mrs. Urame..." a blood covered jounin staggered into the white room. "I had to come, you're husband, he's gone..." the ground ceased shaking. The jounin fell to the ground dead, the screaming of the woman stopped as her head fell limply, she was dead.


**. Could Watch It Fly.:(Naruto) Just Keep Lookin' On. One~:Enter Suzume Urame:~ **

**(A/N: Before you continue reading I need to say something. SUZUME IS NOT TAKING OVER THE SERIES!!! Somethings will happen that are similar to what happens to other characters. But that does not mean she is replacing them. Those other characters are going through the same thing as she is. It's just the series is from one point of view instead of several like the anime. Rant ended.**

**This story is currently looking for a beta-reader. If you're interested please PM me.)**

Sixteen years ago, in the battle of the nine-tailed fox, a mother was giving birth in the infirmary. The ground shook under the giant paws of the large red beast. The woman screamed in agony at the thought of losing her husband and the pain of the baby's passing. "Mrs. Urame..." a blood covered jounin staggered into the white room. "I had to come, you're husband, he's gone..." the ground ceased shaking. The jounin fell to the ground dead, the screaming of the woman stopped as her head fell limply, her eyes cold and empty. The only sound that could be heard through the land was the crying of a baby.

--

Suzume smirked at herself in the mirror, flipping her long black hair from side to side, her black lined eyes blinking. Today was the day of the Graduation Exam and she was so gonna pass. Yeah, she didn't have any chakra and yeah she could only do Tai-Jutsu but she had something that no one but she had. She could control the elements, thank you Kekegenkai's! She looked up at the picture above her mirror. A picture of her pregnant mom and her father standing together smiling. "I'm gonna make you proud, guys. I promise!" She walked to the academy, counting every step. She immediately spotted one of her long time family friends, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Good morning, Sasuke," he nodded to Suzume silently and moved his head over for her to sit next to him. "You ready for these exams? It should be easy for you I'm sure," she sat down next to him. "I'm not sure if I should make an Earth clone or a water clone. I was thinking Earth since I'll have more of that available..."

"It's not like Sasuke cares what you do!" Sakura Haruno smiled and suantured over to the two of them. "Right Sasuke?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"I believe it would be best to make an Earth clone, it's a solid and I know how you are under pressure. If you try to make clones out of a liquid like water you might screw it up and I want you on the Graduation Podium with me this year," Sasuke finished and Sakura looked as though steam could come out of her ears at any second. She stalked away and Naruto seemed to fall as she pushed passed him.

"Hey, Suzume! You ready to graduate?"

"So ready to graduate, how about you?" Naruto stayed quiet for a second. Suzume knew clone justus were his worst jutsus. "Don't worry, Naruto. Third times the charm right?" He nodded.

"Attention!" Iruka-Senei stood tall and proud in front of his students. "When you're name is called, please proceed to the Testing Room," another Chunnin took over while Iruka judged his students. "Uchiha, Sasuke!" Sasuke stood up and put his hands in his pockets. She gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "Urame, Suzume!" She let out a quick breath and Naruto gave her a high five and a smile.

"You'll do great, believe it!" She smiled back and walked into the room. Mizuki-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei sat at a table in front of her.

"Hello, Suzume," Mizuki smiled fondly at Suzume. "Please create at least three clones for us," she closed her eyes and earth pushed up from the ground, slowly molding to her body. After a moment four clones stood by your side. She looked almost upset at the four clones. "Why so upset, Suzume?"

"Points won't be taken off for more than you asked for right? And I didn't really do a jutsu, will that count against me???" Mizuki chuckled.

"Relax, I said at least three. The more clones you create the higher your score. And we know about your special family condition. It will not count against you as long as you can create the clones."

"What Mizuki is getting to is that you passed. Congratulations, Suzume. Your hard work has paid off indeed. Your parents would be so proud of you," Iruka handed you a blue rimmed headband and she sniffed and took it.

"Thank you, Iruka-Sensei. I couldn't have done it without your special training," she nearly skipped out of the room and Sasuke stood in front of the crowd, his headband around his forehead. "You passed, I knew you would. Congratulations."

"Likewise," Naruto came out of the door sulking.

"Naruto, how did it go?" He ran without a word. "Not well I guess..."

"Congratulations, Suzume. I speak for all of us when I say that your parents would be proud."

"Thanks, Hokage-sama!"

--

Suzume laid in bed that night, half asleep staring at that picture, headband laying snug on the pillow beside her. "Wish you could have been there, you would have been so happy. I think..." She closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep, for a moment at least. Iruka-Sensei shoved the door open and shook her violently. "Whathappa?"

"Quick, where's Naruto's most used hiding spot," she rolled over away from Iruka.

"About a mile behind the school in front of that old abandoned building, why?"

"Naruto ran off with something really important and I need to find him. If this works I owe you all of the ramen you can eat," and he ran off.

"I'll hold you to that!" She rolled back over and fell asleep without a second thought.


End file.
